Passionate BAE (Ruby Passionate.mp3)
'Passionate Ruby, or ruby_passionate is a main character in CYBERSPACESOS! She is the oldest of the group. ' History Passionate Ruby was made in Cyberspace, as the first sibling to be made. Since she is the oldest, she was set in charge by _____. Passionate Ruby's real name is ruby_passionate, same for the other emotions but with different personalities/characteristics at the end of their real name. Appearance Passionate Ruby wears a hoodie that's dark pink in the series, with the word FUC on it. She also wears the usual sweatpants in LG's art style which is a more darker pink. She resembles Ruby from "Steven Universe", since the series is based off of the show. Personality As assumed, Passionate Ruby is simply passionate and kind. But by the Emotion species' logic, she still has a complex personality than just being very nice and lovable. Passionate Ruby is somewhat upbeat to the point of inheriting a violent ego. If Passionate Ruby is put in a very distressing situation, she will tend to be a peacemaker, especially when Smart Ruby and Angry Ruby fight over either stupid or serious things. This is common to her peacemaking characteristic, but she rarely joins in these arguments. Passionate Ruby seems to be oblivious, even though she is supposed to be in charge of the family rather than ignoring the frequent problems. Angry Ruby is more aware than she is. Although she seems very happy all of the time, she really can cry and is extremely sensitive when her siblings tell her every flaw she holds and her lack of "caring". Since she's literally the leader of all 9 siblings, she has control over every one of them. Unlike the cliche abusing leader trope, she rarely abuses her power and leadership while Angry Ruby fits that other trope. Passionate Ruby is also somewhat a perfectionist, as the reason why their home is literally organized oftenly. Relationships ruby_angry The two are very close, as they're always seen together most of the time. Angry Ruby is the clingy one rather than Passionate Ruby. They even wear a similar outfit to represent their love for each other, platonically. When they were younger, Passionate Ruby was the one who usually took care of her, and gave her lots of attention in their earlier cyberyears of their existence. She still does, but she would like her to at least stop being so clingy. Apparently, her relationship with Smart Ruby is very similar to her's with Angry Ruby. The only difference is that she cares more about the older one rather than the younger one and pays more attention to Angry Ruby. ruby_sad Not much is known about their relationship, but it isn't like how Passionate Ruby imagines it. Sad Ruby is nervous to be near her, but really cares a lot about her thoughts on her. They know each other very well, though. Sad Ruby seems to make fun of Passionate Ruby, which makes her upset to the point it makes her think that Sad Ruby hates her. ruby_autotune Like Sad Ruby, their relationship is currently not known a lot about.but it's safe to say that they're both neutral to each other. In a certain scene, Passionate Ruby gives Autotune Ruby a flower just so she can forgive her for "some things" she has done. ruby_flirty When they were younger, they used to hang around a lot. They even stole a bank filled w/ over a million CYBeRMONEY, which is the reason why they even have a fairly decent home to live in. ruby_greedy They rarely talk, but it's assumed that Passionate Ruby spoiled Greedy Ruby most of her life, in a "D.W way". ruby_awkward The two spent time together very much until Passionate Ruby accidentally broke a 6 year promise. "ACCIDENTALLY". ruby_sane Before Sane Ruby died, they wouldn't talk much because they disliked each other. They still do, but Passionate Ruby literally talks more about her recently. ruby_smart Ever since Smart Ruby was made, she spent so much time with her growing up. All of this stopped for some reason, but it was never found out why. But according to RUBZINI, she at least has a slight dislike for Smart Ruby because her first ancestor was a communist. Trivia -Passionate Ruby has never eaten a single mango, as well as everyone. -It's said that Passionate Ruby is immune to most sickness unlike the 8 other siblings. -Her personality is probably not a good thing. -She has built a plane before, but it's unknown where it is. -Passionate Ruby hates 9/11 jokes. •If she were a human, she'd probably be a world peacemaker. •Passionate Ruby's instrument is jokingly a trumpet, but in seriousness it's strings. •She is drawn the least out of every other character. •Although Passionate Ruby is a peacemaker, her advice is always wrong. •She could be considered an opposite to Smart Ruby. Passionate Ruby is the oldest, Smart Ruby is youngest. They have opposing personalities and have many similarities. •Passionate Ruby fucking loves bees. •It is possible that she may hate her parents. •In other's perspectives, she may be too cruel. •Passionate Ruby may have a fetish, evidenced by her comment in "Interview of 10 Siblings". daddy ������ She apparently answered for an ice cream related question, so she may have a fetish for ice cream. •Passionate Ruby may be 26, as of 2016. She was made in April 3, 1990.